


In My Arms

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	In My Arms

Eira slowly blinked her eyes open as the first rays of sunlight streaked through the window. She shifted to turn and stilled for a moment, feeling two strong and warm arms around her waist. She glanced back and let out a soft chuckle, remembering. While she had drunk way too much the night before, it was all coming back to her now. Ivar inviting her to his rooms, helping him with his braces. How he was so gentle toward her when he saw she wasn’t afraid once his pants were removed. She rolled her hips a little and gave a soft whimper, her cunt feeling a little sore. More memories flooded back. He made love to her at first but then his pure primal state took over as he rammed into her the second time, taking her hard and rough. Eira enjoyed the memories and felt herself become wet between her thighs at the thought of his hands on her again. She gave a soft giggle and let herself drift back asleep, knowing Ivar wouldn’t wake until close to midday.

~

Eira got some sleep, but not much, waking up every now and then at the slightest shift and movement from Ivar. Part of her wanted him again, but the other part knew she had to make a quick excuse to leave before his brothers walked in or she passed them as she left his rooms. But she was quite comfortable, laying there with him, in his arms. One arm was tucked under her neck, his hand clasped with hers, while the other hand was resting on her hip, every now and then slipping around her waist, holding her tighter. As Eira managed to finally fall asleep, feeling her body heavy with it, Ivar stirred and gave a soft groan, opening his eyes into a squint in the mid-morning sun, then fully once they had adjusted. He glanced around the room and did a double take as he saw Eira still in his arms. He chuckled and tugged her back against him, pressing against her and looking her over.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to her naked body, but seeing his shirt covering her made his eyes go dark for a moment, biting his lip at the sight. He’d never seen a woman wear his clothes before and it was quite the arousal. He looked her over and chuckled, pushing the shirt up a little more to slide his hand over her hip and across her stomach. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled, the sweet scent of flowers still clinging faintly to it. He smirked against the strands and pushed her hair aside to lay soft kisses down her neck and across her jaw. He nipped at her earlobe and smirked as the bites made her shiver and stir. Ivar snickered as she shifted to look back at him with a sleepy, sweet smile.

“Morning.” He said softly, his voice still rough and husky with sleep. Eira giggled and bit her lip as she settled herself in his arms as he continued to place kisses along her skin.

“Morning, my King.” She teased, softly. Ivar chuckled and turned her head to kiss her slowly.

“We had quite the night last night, didn’t we, my dove?” He teased back. Eira giggled and nodded, playing with his fingers while his other hand slid over her skin under the shirt.

“That we did.” She said.

“I think we might have to do this again soon.” He purred in her ear. “I might need you again tonight.”

Eira let out a soft sigh and tilted her head back a little. “Anything you ask, my King.” She breathed. She turned her head to him and smirked, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“If you do want me again tonight, tell me and I’ll be here.” She said, before attempting to sit up and stand. Ivar chuckled and pulled her back down, tucking her into his side, almost laying on her.

“Did I give you permission to leave my bed, Eira?” He growled, softly. Eira bit her lip and looked up at him.

“No. But there are things to be done, Ivar. I must see to my chores.” She said. Ivar smirked and shook his head.

“No. I am king and you will obey me. I shall send a slave to do them. You are staying right here with me.” He said, kissing her deep and slow. He pressed his groin to cup her ass and Eira gave a soft squeak, feeling his rock hard cock against her soft cheeks. Ivar smirked down at her as he latched onto her neck, sucking and biting and kissing. Eira slid a hand into his hair, thanking the gods she had managed to convince him to take it down for the night. It was so soft and smooth, her fingers curled around it and tugged gently as she felt his hand slowly slide over her hips and down between her wet thighs.

“Come now, my little lamb. I want to feel you again.” He breathed. Eira let out a soft moan and quickly stripped his shirt off, turning to him and taking his face between her hands as he inserted himself between her legs.

“Fill me up, my King. I’m yours.” She whispered softly, her lips traveling to his ear as he slowly kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck. Eira hooked a leg around his hip as he pushed into her and made her moan his name softly. Ivar smirked and thrust, slowly, making Eira whimper and tug at his hair. “Ivar…Don’t tease me…”

Ivar snickered and kissed her slowly. “Ask nicely, Eira.” He said. Eira bit her lip and moaned.

“Please, my King. Hard and fast.” She said. Ivar smirked and slid an arm around her waist, holding her closer.

“Good girl.” He purred. He shifted and slammed into her, going deeper with each thrust. Eira cried out as she arched against him, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. She moaned his name into his hair as she pressed her face into it, clinging to him. Ivar rode her hard and fast, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he moved, feeling his balls tingle at the onset of an orgasm. Eira tugged at his hair and threw her head back at the bite. Ivar groaned and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, holding her hips to stay inside her. Eira squeaked and giggled as she sat up, bracing one hand on his chest, the other shoved into her hair as she slowly rolled her hips, tilting her head back as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Ivar…” Eira moaned. Ivar groaned and slid his hands to her cheeks, squeezing them as he felt her walls clamp around his cock.

“Come for me, kitten. Come for me.” He moaned. Eira moaned and leaned back, bracing her hands on the bed as she moved a little faster to trigger her climax, the pleasure spreading over her in a wave of ecstasy. Ivar groaned as his seed spilled inside her, arching off the bed with her name ripping from his lips. Eira whimpered and continued to roll her hips, slowly, before stopping and falling down beside him. Ivar groaned and chuckled, sliding an arm around her and tugging her closer. Ivar shifted and turned to her, sliding a hand up to cup her breast as he claimed her lips in a slow kiss. Eira shoved a hand through his hair and sighed into the kiss before he broke it, lifting his hand to trace her lips. “Oh, yes. You, my lamb, are most definitely coming back tonight.”

~


End file.
